Stuck in the Storm
by BadFriendsTrio
Summary: When Im Yong and Mei dare their older sister Sakura to go into a snowstorm... things don't go as planned. Sinblingly NiChu. That's it. Just brother-sister stuff


**An.: Heya everyone, this is Gilbert talking~! So, like Tonio said, we had to write stories for LA and we all did ours with Hetalia people. Before you ask why I made Japan genderbent... I have NO clue. At all. I suppose I got bored and stuff. Hm... I suppose that be all. Sadly, no character death or violence or anything, this is one of the happiest thing I've written in awhile... So, Auf Wiedersehen~!**

**~Gilbert**

Sakura sat on her couch reading a manga, trying to ignore her younger brother who was poking her arm. "Go away, Im Yong." Sakura said, rather annoyed. "But Sakura, Mei and I want you to go into the storm!" Im Yong whined and Mei smirked, "Sis is just scared!" She laughed and Sakura gave her a glare that was very uncharacteristic for her, "I am NOT scared, Mei. I just don't feel like risking my life for your amusement." "Which is the same as being scared!" Im Yong interrupted. Sakura set her manga down, then looked at her siblings, "Fine, I'll go out into the storm for your silly amusement." Sakura snapped, feeling very out of character. Im Yong and Mei cheered at their victory and Mei pulled a backpack from behind her. "You can use this! You have to spend a night in the storm!" Mei said cheerfully and Sakura hoped she looked emotionless like always, despite the fear bubbling inside her stomach, "What do I get if I win?" Sakura asked, pleased to hear her voice sounded almost bored. Im Yong smirked, "We'll get you the next Soul Eater manga." He said and Sakura nodded right away, "Deal. I'll do your chores for a week." She promised, then shaking Im Yong's hand to seal the deal. She pulled a coat over her kimono and slung the backpack over her shoulder before walking out the door.

It was about half an hour later and Sakura was officially lost. The snowstorm had turned into a brutal blizzard. Her vision was horribly restricted so she could barely see a foot away, let alone her own hand. "I'll kill Mei and Im Yong for making me do this…" Sakura muttered, looking around for a warm place to stay overnight. She narrowed her eyes in hopes of seeing easier. She saw a darker object and she slowly moved over to it. It was a small cave and she ran over to it, when inside she quickly started a fire and cooked a bit of the fish Mei had packed. While it cooked, she ate pieces of small dried fruit. She heard a loud rumbling outside and before she could take a glance outside, a river of snow blocked the way out of the cave. She ran over to the snow and tried scraping it away, only to fail. She slumped to the ground, 'Great… I'm trapped… how much time do I have?' She thought to herself as the fire died.

It was about two days after Sakura got trapped, making Im Yong make the decision to tell their older brother, Yao, that Sakura was lost somewhere. "Anki, I have something important to tell you." Im Yong told Yao, who turned around, "What is it, aru?" He asked and Im Yong sighed, "Me and Mei dared Sakura to go into that snowstorm and she kinda got lost…" Im Yong said, giving a nervous laugh. Yao stared at his younger brother, was he serious? Yao, since he was in the kitchen, grabbed the ladle he was cooking with and snacked Im Yong in the face with it. "You dared Sakura to go into that storm? What if she's dying!" He demanded and Im Yong shrugged, rubbing his cheek, "No clue, we thought it would be a mindless prank. We weren't thinking about that at the time!" He said and Yao kept all his anger at his younger brother inside, "Whatever. I'll go find her, aru…" You muttered as he turned around from Im Yong and pulled out a jacket before walking out the door to find his little sister.

Sakura was huddled in the corner of her cave. She had a horrible cough and her nose wouldn't stop running. She was almost out of food and had little to burn for fires. She had some drawing paper and a manga, but she would only burn the manga if her if her life deepened on it. She looked at her skin, was that a slight blue tint…? Sakura could read the signs. Cold, Frostbite, she would be lucky if she lived through the night. She sighed and lit another fire 'Might as well die in warmth' She though

Yao had been awake all night, looking around for any sign of Sakura. At first, he thought of looking for footprints, but then remembered it had snowed nonstop for the past two days. It would be pointless to look for nonexistent footprints. So now Yao was looking for somewhere Sakura could have hid in when he got a horrible thought. What if his little sister was trapped somewhere? That thought made Yao search faster.

Sakura was now horribly sick and had a bas case of frostbite, and that was only a day later. She had no food left and nothing to burn besides her manga, and she wasn't desperate enough to burn THAT yet. She had attempted to get some snow out of the way, to no prevail. She tried again and stopped removing snow when she heard someone call out her name. "Sakura! Sakura, are you out there, aru?" Sakura almost cried in joy, that was Yao's voice! "Yao! I'm trapped in here!" She screamed, then she heard footsteps crunch in the snow coming towards her. "Sakura, I'll get you out! Hang in there!" Her older brother called and Sakura could hear snow getting scraped away. Maybe ten minutes later, she saw sunlight. She grabbed her backpack and climbed through the small hole, which grew in size as she climbed through. Once she got out, she gave her brother a huge hug and cried tears of joy. Yao patted her on the back, "Come on Sakura, let's go home." He said, then leading her home.

When they got back, Im Yong lunged at them, giving his older siblings a death hug. "I'm so happy to see your safe! Sakura, I'll get you that Soul Eater manga as promised!" Im Yong said and Sakura shook her head, "I don't need that. I'm home, and that's all that matters in the end."


End file.
